The present invention relates to an electrically conductive composition which is mainly composed of synthetic resin and/or rubber, specific carbon black and carbon fibers, and excels in processability, said composition being used for grounding belts for removal of static electricity, antistatic sheets, conductive plastic heater, frame bodies for shielding electromagnetic waves, coaxial cables, conductive films, video discs, conductive paints, etc. The present invention also relates to a conductivity-affording agent to be used with such a composition.
In the prior art, there has been known a method for producing highly conductive compositions by adding powdery carbon or metals to synthetic resin or rubber. However, unless a large amount of commercially available carbon or metal powders is added to the synthetic resin or rubber, then any highly conductive composition to be desired is not obtained. However, the addition of carbon powders in a large amount has the disadvantages that the processability and forming properties drop, and that the resulting formed body is poor in mechanical strength. On the other hand, the addition of metals, such as metal flakes or fibers, in a large amount offers problems that they are powderized or finely cut at the processing stage, the screw, barrel, etc. of the forming machine applied are damaged, etc. There has also been known a composition obtained by adding carbon black and conductive fibers to rubber or synthetic resin. However, that composition is not highly conductive, as expressed in terms of a specific resistance of 2.1.times.10.sup.2 to 3.4.times.10.sup.3 .OMEGA.cm (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open-to-Public Nos. 48-11395 and 54-56200).
Referring to a conductivity-affording agent, there have been known, for instance, acetylene black, special conductive furnace black, carbon black such as the by-product obtained in the production of synthetic gases; however, since the conventional agents have insufficient conductivity-affording capability, it is required to use them in a large amount to obtain the necessary conductivity. The addition of such agents also poses the same problems as mentioned above.
Referring specifically to one typical conductivity-affording agent, it is by-product carbon black. This carbon black is a obtained as the by-product, when hydrogen and carbon monoxide gases, the starting materials for synthetic gases are used as are produced by partial combustion of hydrocarbons. This carbon black is obtained from the starting hydrocarbons in an amount of 2 to 3%, and shows high conductivity. However, this carbon black is not used as the conductive black for conductive resin, since impurities present therein remain as foreign matter, damaging largely the appearance of the product.
Another typical conductivity-affording agent is acetylene black as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open-to-Public No. 53-110992. However, this carbon black is also insufficient for use with conductive resin.